Away From The World
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: He met a girl. Then he heard an enchanting voice little did he know the two were connected. Can he find her before the summer ends? Will she help him change his conceited ways? And will they get to know each other away from the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Away From The World**

**Chapter 1**

Mitchie walked through camp as she enjoyed the summer day. She had just finished her last class for the day. The sun was shining, her mother didn't need her and she had ideas and lyrics racing round her mind. She walked towards the docks so she could do some song writing. There was something about the calm of the water that could just help you write. She was stopped in her thoughts though when she heard something and it sounded like music.

The soft melody whispered though the trees. She wandered towards it and leant on a tree just off the deck.

"I know you're there," said a voice.

She had been so immersed in the music that she hadn't noticed it had stopped.

"Sorry I heard you and it was beautiful," stuttered Mitchie.

Shane turned around

"Thank you," he smiled.

"I'm Shane by the way. Shane Gray," he introduced himself.

"I'm Mitchie, Mitchie Torres," she replied.

"So, where you headed?" he questioned.

"The dock, so I can get some song writing done," she answered.

"Alright, well I will see you later. Alright?"

"Alright."

With that she left him to his own song writing and headed for the dock. When she arrived she discovered that it was empty so she sat down and dangled her legs off the side towards the water and began to write.

Within a few minutes she had a verse, no music but she knew how she wanted it to sound and so she began to sing and as she sang more words came to her. So then song was completed. She didn't know the Shane had heard her but since she was hidden by the trees he didn't know it was her.

And so his search for his Mystery Voice began.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield and TexGleek15


	2. Chapter 2

**Away From The World**

**Chapter 2**

Shane was going nuts, it had been two days since he had heard her voice and he couldn't get it out of his head. It just went round and round When he heard her singing he was rooted to the spot mesmerized. He stood and listen until her voice was no more and the mystery singer had departed.

He had walked back to his cabin thinking about the voice he had just heard, for some reason it sounded familiar but he couldn't for the life of him think why. Now two days later he was going crazy and needed help. He decided to go ask his Uncle Brown, to see if he knew anyone with those lyrics. However before he did that though, he was starving, he needed food.

He headed to the mess hall, grabbed his food and sat down by himself. As he ate he thought about what he could do to find the mystery voice. Just then he heard his name being called, he turned around and saw that it was Mitchie.

"Hey Mitchie, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just figured I'd sit with you for lunch."

"Alright."

They sit and eat their lunch, but they were quickly joined by some of Mitchie's friends. Lola, Caitlyn, Sander and Barron.

"Hey Mitch what's up?" asked Sander.

"Not much," answered Mitchie.

"Where've you been all morning?" asked Lola. "We looked every where for you."

"My mum needed help," answered Mitchie.

"Did you get any writing done the other day?" asked Shane.

"Yeah loads," she answered. "It's not finished yet so no viewing or hearing."  
Shane nodded. "I can understand that. You want it to be perfect."

She nodded. "Yeah I have verses and the chorus. So technically it should be finished but something feels like it's missing."

"Maybe you'll find it. Anyway I heard this singer down by the lake the other day and I was inspired so I'm going to go do some of my own writing. Finish that song you heard me writing"

Mitchie froze and watched as he walked off.

"Earth to Mitchie," said Caitlyn.

"Yeah what?" asked Mitchie.

"Just you watching Shane walked out," answered Caitlyn.

"It probably isn't me but the other day I was the only person on the dock near the lake," said Mitchie.

"Maybe your who he's looking for. Maybe you go after him show him your song," answered Caitlyn. "Maybe he can find the missing piece."

"Maybe," said Mitchie.

"Mitchie!" called her mom.

"But it will have to wait," answered Mitchie.

She grabbed the last bite of her burger and headed off to the kitchen.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield and TexGleek15


End file.
